walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn (Fear)
Quinn is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Quinn's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Weak" Quinn steals Althea's SWAT van when her and June leave it unattended. He is briefly chased by them, and is able to outrun them after one of their wheels breaks. Later, June tracks him on foot to try and get the van back. However, when she arrives at the parked van, he holds her at gunpoint. She tries to talk him down and convince him that some people are worth trusting. After failing to do so, she knocks him over and the two briefly struggle, but after Quinn takes a kick to the groin, he is overpowered and disarmed. Inside the van, June questions him as to where the medicine is. He replies every time with the same answer, that he doesn't know. Eventually, she kicks him out of the van and makes him walk away. That night, Quinn hears June on the radio talking to him, with the hope that he will hear her. He replies, saying he found some diesel and came back for Althea's van. She invites him to join her and the rest of her group, to help them find the remaining members. He agrees, and June tells him their location. Some time later, Quinn radios June back, telling her that he is at mile marker 27, but he doesn't see them. June tells him that she is also at marker 27. He walks over the sign, inspecting it closer. He peels back some white tape, realizing somebody tampered with the sign, and he's actually at mile marker 21. Suddenly, he is tackled by a zombified Purvis, who is leashed by Martha. Quinn screams as his neck is ripped open. Martha stands over him, smiling. June tries to get Quinn's attention over the radio, not knowing he is being devoured. Martha brings Quinn's body inside the van, and writes "People You Know" on his face. As soon as she finishes, he reanimates into a walker. She leans over his reanimated corpse, smiling once more. "Blackjack" When June tries to contact Quinn over the radio after encountering the zombified Purvis, she only gets walker groans back before Martha, holding the radio to the growling and chained Quinn, informs June that Quinn is dead. Martha tells June that she let Quinn become what he was meant to be and Quinn is no longer weak. As Martha prepares to begin her attack on the truck, the zombified Quinn can be seen lying on the floor of Al's hijacked SWAT van. "MM 54" Following her attack on the truck, Martha releases Quinn from the back of Al's van and he attacks June while Martha holds everyone at gunpoint to keep them from intervening. Wendell clips Martha with a shotgun blast, allowing Morgan to kill the zombified Quinn by impaling him through the head with his staff. Hours later, when Alicia and Charlie arrive at the mile marker, they find Quinn's body amongst several other dead walkers near the destroyed truck. Death ;Killed By *Martha (Caused) *Purvis (Infected, Alive) As a confused Quinn looks around, Martha unleashes a zombified Purvis upon his neck, which he proceeds to bite. *Morgan Jones (Zombified) After Martha releases a zombified Quinn onto June so she can be bitten, Morgan stabs Quinn through the head with his staff. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Quinn has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Weak" *"Blackjack" (Zombified) *"MM 54" (Zombified) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Fear The Walking Dead